Task Force 141
by AssassinZ7
Summary: Cpt. Beech "Ice" McDaniel is a former member of the USMC. After a fateful tour in Afghanistan,Ice receives the offer of a lifetime. The chance to join an elite group called Task Force 141. Now the 141 face their biggest challenges, finding one of them.


"Zeta 1, you are cleared to breach."

Cpt. Beech "Ice" Daniel sat on the rooftop of a Al-Qaeda compound in Afghanistan. He and other members of

Task Force 141, had heli-dropped onto the building earlier that night. Each member of the 141 had belonged to either the USMC or British SAS. Each one was equipped with an ACR assault rifle, a side-arm, and a combat knife.

Ice checked his weapons, dropping the magazine out of his ACR and reloading it. His side-arm was a Colt 1911.45, powerful and accurate. All around him, his team began checking their own weapons. Lt. Morgan "Boar" Sipple was equipped with an M1014 shotgun and a Beretta M9 pistol. Sgt. Daniel "Spider" Hilbert was stationed outside a exit on the ground floor with the teams sniper Lt. Carter "Hawkeye" Vestal. Cpl. Zach "Boomer" Bond was equipped with the heaviest weapons of the group. He carried a M60 machine gun, a Javelin rocket launcher, and a Deagle .50.

"Everybody ready?" Ice said, looking to his team. Each one replied their readiness. "Alright, hookup and prepare to breach." He said hooking his line to the railing around the rooftop.

"Rules of Engagement, sir?" Sgt Hilbert radioed in from the ground.

"Kill everyone but the target." Ice replied as he climbed over the railing. "On three, 1, 2, 3!" The team smashed through the windows on the top floor simultaneously. As he broke through the window he drew his knife from its sheath. Two guards were stationed in the room where he landed. He drove his knife into the first guard's neck and flicked his wrist toward the second. The knife traveled quickly through the air, striking the guard right between the eyes.

From his room, he could hear the crack of machine gun and pistol fire. He booted down the door leading to the outside hallway. Zach was already in the hallway, reloading his heavy pistol. The other TF141 members were entering the hallway, reloading their side-arms or sheathing knives. It would not take long for the insurgents on the lower floors to realize what happened. From downstairs he could hear the loud BANG of Hawkeye's powerful rifle, and the softer sounds of Spider's MP5.

"Alright boys, listen up! There's three floors between us and Spider. The target is most likely on floor 3. Let's move! Ooorah!" Ice ordered moving to the stairs. He and Boomer positioned themselves on either side of the door. "Boar, take point."

"Yes sir." Boar replied booting in the door. Ice and Boomer moved onto the stairs behind him. The rest of the team flinched as the lights went out. "They cut the power to slow us down." Boar said turning on the flashlight on his gun.

Ice and Boomer followed the suit. They moved methodically down the stairs. As they arrived at the third floor, machine gun fire ripped through the door. The fire continued for almost a minute without stopping. Ice removed a flash bang grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. With reflexes honed from years of training he pushed the door open and rolled the grenade towards their attackers. Quickly he swung back behind the wall so not to be blinded by the grenades flash. There was a soft BANG like a pistol shot and a bright flash as the grenade went off. Ice signaled with his right hand and Boomer moved and opened fire with his M60 through the door way. Within seconds the entire room was decimated with bullet holes.

"Clear!" Boomer yelled as he lowered his machine gun. A door directly to their left burst open and Spider and

Hawkeye walked through. "You're late." Boomer said as Spider reloaded.

"Yeah well you guys got the easy way." Spider said as he moved to the door in the middle of the far wall.

"We need the target alive! No matter what!" Ice said as he joined Spider in order to breach the door. He booted in the door quickly, drawing his side arm as he did. As soon as the door hit the floor he fired a round into each of the two guards in the room. The target moved slowly towards the back wall, glancing down to the bloody guards. "Target secure!" Ice said lowering his weapon. The target was secure and the Marines would be there soon to back them up. This was starting to be a good day.


End file.
